In electrical communications, as with any communications generally, clarity is key. Clarity may be difficult to achieve in a variety of environments in which clear communications are critical. For instance, communications at radio frequencies over direct current (DC) power busses is known. In some instances, however, reliability of such communications is interrupted by environmental noise and/or voltage spikes occurring on the power bus. Accordingly, the art of communications over or along a DC power bus may be enhanced by better filtering techniques.
Inductors are placed in power lines to add impedance to the lines. In this manner, RF signal can be carried by the lines.